121413doirjossik2
galactoidArrival GA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 17:42 -- 05:42 GA: JOSSIK! 05:42 GG: oh uh 05:42 GA: HELLO! 05:42 GG: hey d-nα 05:42 GA: WHAT 05:42 GG: wα-t why d-d - just type thαt 05:42 GA: YOU KNOW MY NAME ALREADY? :O 05:42 GA: thats very nice 05:42 GG: yeαh - uh 05:42 GA: BUT! 05:42 GG: - tαlked to ryspor 05:42 GA: YOU HAVE HAD AN INJUSTICE BEFALL UPON YOU 05:43 GA: BY SCARLET! 05:43 GG: whαt? 05:43 GA: SHE SAWED YOUR DICKHORNS OFF 05:43 GG: d-ckhorns 05:43 GA: I MUST APPREHEND THE CRIMINAL 05:43 GG: d-d you reαlly just cαll them 05:43 GA: nate told me all about it, dont worry 05:43 GG: d-ckhorns 05:43 GA: yeah nate said thats what you use for reproduction instead of dicks 05:44 GG: hαhαhα no 05:44 GG: - hαve α bulge, thαnk you 05:44 GA: but, NATE SAID IT! 05:44 GA: nate is usually right :O 05:44 GA: how do i know youre not lying DID YOU SWEAR ON A BIBLE YET 05:45 GG: 1. whαt -s α b-ble 05:45 GG: 2. trust the guy who -s αctuαlly α troll 05:45 GG: 3. 05:45 GA: jossik help my brain is full of justice info i think the magical broke it :( 05:45 GG: whαt? 05:45 GA: i can't... apathy! i must justice! where is scarlet 05:46 GA: she must go on trial 05:46 GG: me αnd scαrlet αre αctuαlly k-ndα cool now 05:46 GA: so, you wish to drop charges? 05:46 GA: well damn 05:46 GG: yeαh 05:46 GG: drop those chαrges r-ght on the ground 05:47 GG: oh sh-t -'m tr-pp-ng over αll these chαrges - dropped 05:47 GA: well crap, now how am i going to- JACK! 05:47 GA: JACK KILLED SCARLET! DID HE EVER GO ON TRIAL? 05:47 GG: - dont know 05:47 GA: ... 05:47 GG: -'m totαlly ok w-th you go-ng αfter h-m 05:47 GA: I MUST APPREHEND HIM 05:47 GG: but nullαr wont be 05:47 GA: SHE IS NOT THE JUDGE 05:48 GA: GOOD BYE, JOSSIK 05:48 GG: do-r wα-t 05:48 GA: what 05:48 GA: im just putting him in jail jeeeeeez- 05:48 GA: I HAVE NO JAIL 05:48 GG: urgh - wαnted to tαlk to you 05:48 GA: about what? 05:48 GG: the trαde 05:49 GA: what trade 05:49 GG: αre you st-ll plαnn-ng on be-ng ser-αd's mo-rα-l? 05:49 GG: trαd-ng α humαn to the troll teαm αnd v-ce versα 05:50 GA: nooo because there are injustices here romance will have to wait until im done! 05:50 GG: dude wtf 05:50 GG: oh r-ght mαg-cαl g-rl sh-t 05:50 GG: guh 05:50 GA: yeah im not entirely in control of whats going on i have all of these justice impulses and its really not coo- totally cool 05:51 GG: -t wαs the pen thαt gαve you th-s, r-ght? 05:52 GA: maybe 05:52 GG: try throw-ng αwαy the pen thαt m-ght help w-th those -mpulses 05:52 GA: no! 05:52 GA: never! 05:53 GG: αctαully - just thought of someth-ng 05:53 GG: w-th mαny mαg-cαl αrt-fαcts of th-s sort 05:53 GG: hold-ng on to the αrt-fαct -tself αctuαlly -mpedes the αb-l-t-es -t g-ves 05:54 GG: so throw-ng -t αwαy m-ght αctuαlly -ncreαse your just-ce deαl-ng αb-l-t-es! 05:55 GA: but its shiny and i like it :( 05:55 GG: dude do you wαnt α s-ny th-ng 05:55 GG: or do you wαnt JUST-CE 05:55 GA: weeeelllll 05:55 GA: i can get rid of it later when im apprehending jack 05:55 GA: for now tho i want to keep it 05:56 GG: thαt mαy be too lαte 05:56 GG: you'll wαnt thαt power boost from throw-ng -t αwαy BEFORE you f-ght jαck 05:56 GA: IT IS NEVER TOO LATE FOR JUSTICE 05:56 GG: - D-DNT SAY THAT 05:58 GG: - sα-d throw-ng -t αwαy before you f-ght jαck w-ll -ncreαse your just-ce g-v-ng αb-l-t-es! 05:58 GA: YOU LIE 05:59 GG: whαt no 05:59 GG: - speculαte 06:00 GG: why would - l-e? 06:01 GA: idk why do criminals do the things they do NOBODY KNOWS 06:01 GG: d-nα αre you cαll-ng me α cr-m-nαl 06:01 GG: thαt's hurtful 06:01 GA: youre lying to me 06:01 GA: you both are 06:02 GA: i seee through your lies 06:02 GG: both? 06:02 GA: yOU AND BEAU 06:02 GG: oh you're tαlk-ng to beαu 06:02 GG: tell her - sαy h- 06:03 GA: TOLD HER 06:03 GG: cool thαnks 06:03 GA: NO PROBLEM 06:03 GG: -'m reαlly hurt thαt you th-nk -'m ly-ng, d-nα 06:03 GA: she's lying too :( 06:03 GG: ) :c 06:03 GA: really uncool to try to get me to throw away my magic, dude 06:04 GG: αll power comes αt α pr-ce, d-nα 06:04 GG: your power cαme αt the pr-ce of your m-nd 06:04 GA: YEAH ITLL GO AWAY ONCE IM DONE 06:04 GG: -ron-c, cons-der-ng your t-tle 06:04 GG: no -t wont 06:04 GG: -t wont unt-l you g-ve up the pen 06:05 GA: ill captchalogue it later 06:05 GA: but for now i have justice to do 06:05 GG: wα-t wα-t 06:05 GG: αctuαlly neverm-nd 06:05 GG: hαve fun w-th thαt 06:06 GA: >:/ 06:06 GG: - gtg 06:06 GG: got uh 06:06 GG: got v-deogαmes to return -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:06 --